Images with higher resolutions are typically considered more desirable. An enhanced image shows greater detail than a lower resolution image of the same scene. Super-resolution image processing uses multiple lower resolution images of a scene to generate an enhanced image of the scene. The multiple lower resolution images may be captured by the same camera and may represent different views of the same scene. The enhanced image may be generated by aligning and combining the multiple lower resolution images so that additional image information is obtained. Since super-resolution image processing is computationally intensive, super-resolution image processing has been typically applied in industrial applications such as medical imaging, face recognition, computer vision and satellite imaging.